Her Sweetheart
by PowerOfThePenName
Summary: Ruby finally gets some alone time, and spends it with her sweetheart, Crescent Rose. Guns n' Roses lemon. One-shot.
_**Hey there, happy National Masturbation Day! Yeah, that's a thing apparently, at least in the USA. Also, the whole month applies too I guess. Who knew? So in honor of it, have some Guns n' Roses! The one TRUE otp. Lol. I can't believe I made poor little Ruby do this. But I did, so enjoy.**_

* * *

Between there being four people living in the dorm, classes all the time, tons of homework, and the occasional mission, it was rare to get a moment alone in the team RWBY room. It also didn't help that one of the people in the dorm was her big sister. Ruby didn't have a problem sharing a room with Yang, she had for years, but it made it difficult for her to grow up and… explore. Luckily, Yang herself had accidentally provided a solution long ago. Sure, it was supposed to be a joke, Ruby loved her weapon so much it was like a significant other. So, Ruby decided, why couldn't it serve the same purpose?

Now she was finally alone. She couldn't just go out to the shed for a 'tune up' like she used to, but now that she had the chance, she wasn't going to waste quality time with her sweetheart. She sat on her bed, Crescent Rose at it's, no, _her_ , full length, unloaded just in case. She ran her hand over the blade, then down the handle. She came to the grip, serving as the bolt for the rifle as well. That was the part she made the most use of at a time like this.

She took of her shirt, tossing it at the foot of the bed, then laid on her back and pulled off her pajama bottoms. She quickly had her panties follow. She moved up on her knees, now naked, and straddled the handle of her weapon. She tilted it so the tip pressed into her bed, setting the handle at an angle. She reached down to a small tube she'd put on the bed. She squirted some of the fluid in it on the handle, and then rubbed it up and down. She closed the flip cap at the end of the tube and tossed it back onto the bed.

One hand cupped her breast, the other holding the weapon, as she pressed herself against the handle. Slowly she began sliding up and down the lubricated surface. "Hmmm, Cressie." She said, starting off slow and easy, enjoying her time alone with the scythe. "I've missed this."

She picked up the pace now, moving her hips faster, sliding farther up and down the handle of her beloved weapon. She bit her bottom lip as she smiled; it had been too long since she'd been able to get time for a 'tune up'. She leaned forward now, taking her hand off her chest and putting it high on Crescent Rose for more leverage as she laid flat against the angled shaft and pressed down harder with her hips. She was almost ready to move on to the next part now.

Pushing herself against it she relished in the pressure where she needed it most, the shaft resting between her breasts, then down between her legs. She didn't want to wait any longer now. She lifted the blade off her bed, turning it and letting the scythe lay on its side. The long bolt that served also as a handle was sticking straight up, now ready to serve a different purpose.

She smiled widely as she crawled up, positioning herself over the piece of metal. She lowered herself down, pressing into the top of it. She didn't take it in yet though. It needed prep, but she didn't need the lube again. She reached down between her legs, touching herself. Pushing a couple fingers in brought a small moan to her lips. Pulling them back out caused a heated gasp.

She gripped the bolt now, moving her hand to spread the fluids along it, especially around the top. Once she thought it was ready she brought her hand up to her lips, sucking each finger clean. She actually liked her own flavor. Once her hand was 'clean' she put it on the bed, now on all fours over the bolt. She pressed herself into it again, and then pushed with her hips. It spread her, pushing up inside her and stretching her. It wasn't big, it didn't need to be as a bolt on a gun, but it was enough for her. It was her sweetheart, her Crescent Rose. She lowered herself slowly until it was all in, completely taking the bolt inside her until she was pressed against the handle again. She arched her back and ground her hips. "Ohhh, Cressie, you feel so good." She said, arching her back a bit.

After taking a few moments to adjust, she started to pull back. The bolt slipped out as she rose up, until just a bit was left in, and then slowly back down she went. Sweat was already starting to run down her chest as her breathing got heavy. She started riding slowly, but was quickly picking up her pace.

"Oh dust, oh Cressie!" She said, riding the bolt quickly now, rolling her hips. The smooth, polished piece of metal moved in and out of her, hitting her just where she wanted it. A bit of practice and a few alterations and she'd found just the right size for it to work perfectly, without hindering her combat. Her sweetheart was literally built for her, perfect to get just where she needed it. She wanted to add a vibrate function, but that would be too suspicious. She didn't need it though; Crescent Rose was perfect as she was.

She moaned loudly as she rode the weapon, getting closer and closer to the edge. "Ohhh, so close!" She said. Bracing herself with her right forearm she moved her left hand down, rubbing her clit. The added stimulation on her sensitive nub was too much. Barely a few seconds and she was thrown over the edge. "Oh Yessss!" she cried out, arching her back and pressing down hard, grinding against her scythe as she came hard.

She stopped for a moment, not moving. Then, panting and sweating, she rose up and off of the bolt, gasping as it left her empty. She fell to her side, resting her head on the blade of the scythe, the metal cool against her hot skin. She smiled and stretched out. She ran a couple fingers up and down the handle of the scythe, "Hmm, just as good as always." She said. She giggled and pressed a kiss into the flat of the blade.

With a groan she sat up then, stretching once more. "Well, I don't want to, but I guess we should get cleaned up, huh?" She said. Getting dressed, she jumped down, taking Crescent Rose with her. Now she really did need to clean her weapon. That was how they always did it though, and she liked it. First Crescent Rose was inside her, now she was going to be inside Crescent Rose. "Let's go, Cressie, time for some more fun." She said.

* * *

Omake: Big Sis Knows

"Hey guys, what's up?" Yang said, dropping into a seat in the cafeteria, opposite Blake and Weiss.

"Just getting some lunch. Where have you been?" Weiss asked.

"Went for a drive. Hey, have you guys heard from Ruby? I tried to call and she didn't answer. I was about to head up to the dorm and see if she was there."

"I stopped by earlier." Blake said, "She said she was going to give Crescent Rose a tune up."

"Oh." Yang said, "Nevermind, guess I won't go."

"Why, what's wrong with taking care of her weapon?" Weiss asked.

"A tune up isn't a tune up when it's those two." Yang said, "That's her code for 'I'm going to get off while using my scythe as a toy.'"

Blake and Weiss both stared now, Weiss' jaw practically hitting the floor. "Wh-wh-what?" She asked.

"Yeah, I caught her at it once." She explained.

"That's- That's- that's…" Weiss stammered, looking for a word.

"Kinky." Blake said, "kinda hot." Now Weiss and Yang were staring at Blake. "What? My weapon is half rope. Well, ribbon. You think I've never wanted to use it?"

"Okay, I'm wiping those images from my head, both of them."

"I'm not." Yang said, "I've tried getting rid of Ruby's, didn't work." She pointed at Blake "Yours I'm keeping cause, yeah, that's kinda hot."

"Can we just eat in peace?" Weiss asked.

"I'll eat you to pieces." Yang said.

"That doesn't even make sense!" Weiss said, then sighed deeply. She was surrounded by perverts.

* * *

 _ **So, hope you liked that. Ruby really loves her weapon. It's probably bad that I looked at the bolt/handle on Crescent Rose and thought "She could ride that." Then again, she does ride it in a different sense already, so why not in a kinky way too? Ace Ruby don't need no person to get off, she built herself the perfect assistant for that. Yeah you could see this as ace ruby. Or not. Either way. Hope you liked it, feel free to review. In fact, encouraged to review. I also take requests for one-shots. Hmm, maybe I should write one of these for each of the girls. Idk. Anyway, i'll let you go. Thanks for reading, and have a nice day!**_


End file.
